


Quickie

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quickie

"Shh."

"I'm not the one making shushing noises."

"Do you _want_ them to hear us?"

"I think Charlie already knows."

"He'd be easy enough to blackmail. Two words: Viktor Krum."

"I like the way your mind works, brother."

"And I like the way your mouth works when it's wrapped around my cock."

"Likewise."

"Right. Shift around a bit, then."

"Oh, God, you would start with my bollocks, you pillock."

"I know all your weak spots."

"You'll still come first. I've learned a new trick."

*gurgles*

*moans*

*slurps*

*sucks*

"Right there!"

"Nnnggh!"

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuuuuck!"

"I knew it!"

"...."

"Percy?"

*slam*

"Any idea how we can blackmail _him_?"

"Cornelius. Fudge."

"You are a genius."

"Thank you."


End file.
